The Reason i fell in
by RPGHero811
Summary: As the kingdom of Ylisse celebrates Valentine's Day, Morgan asks her mother to tell the story of how her parents got together during the wars. The young tactician-in-training will finally know the obstacles and challenges her folks faced to make the peace they lived in.
1. Chapter 1

**_They say they're is a reason for everything from ideas, opinions and even feelings occurs cause they lead to something more. Such things like love are a good example of this._**

* * *

In the grand and beautiful kingdom of Ylisse lived a princess named Lucina, a woman who made it her mission in life, to secure a brighter future for the world and her loved ones. She has faced many hardships and made big decisions to accomplish her mission. She never would had thought, how her life turned out: having her parents back in her life like always wished during her childhood, having a husband and daughter who love her very much and the chance to live a peaceful life, were the things she felt most grateful to have.

One day, while shopping with her daughter Morgan in the Marketplace, she saw the whole area was decorated for the Holiday known as Valentine's Day. Morgan watched in awe seeing how everything looked so festive and fun.

"Isn't this great mother?!" she said smiling.

"Yes it is, everything looks so pretty" said her mother.

They decided to rest in the fountain in the center of the town cause they got a little tired from all they're shopping, deciding this looked like good for a little chat Morgan asked her mother a question she always wanted to ask.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell me how u fell in love with father?"

"Huh? Don't you already know that?"

"I do, but I want to hear from your point of view, what you thought of and saw in father that made you want to be with him."

"What?! I couldn't say something that embarrassing" said Lucina with red colored cheeks in her face.

"Please, Mommy" her daughter pleaded with Puppy Eyes.

*Sigh* "Fine..." she said in defeat.

 _The events that leaded me to wanting to be with your father Robin went like this:_

During our war with Walhart, I'd spent my time helping my father with training and planning, and my mother helping around the camp and with the Pegasus. I was only with Robin when we were discussing tactics with the other shepherds or when paired together during combat, when I thought Basilio was killed by Walhart, hope felt more hollow to me causing me to think no matter what action I took the future could not be changed, but Robin helped me see there was still a chance that things could still change for the better. He made me feel like I didn't had to carry the burden all by myself and it filled me with relieved.

Then when we found more of my friends: Brady, Inigo, Gerome and your cousin Owain. I knew what he said to me was true and it made me feel very happy that he was there for me when I needed help from someone.

From what happened during our plan to destroy the "Balance" of Walhart's army, Lady Tiki reclaiming her powers, obtaining the support of the Resistance were all possible thanks to Robin's hard work and dedication to all of us. He was someone we could always count on when we needed him and I felt he could be someone I would be proud to call a comrade and friend.

When we confronted Walhart, I fought my hardest knowing I had to protect my parents, but something in me felt strange whenever I looked at Robin like I didn't want to get too far from him or he would ended up getting hurt, so I give it my all alongside everyone.

During the fight in the main throne room, while Say'ri and a few of our friends were fighting Excellus to avenge her brother Yen'fay. Robin and I took the other half of the army with us and faced Cervantes, he was a pretty tough opponent my attacks couldn't touch him with all that armor and I had to block his heavy axe which made it difficult to get close, when Robin quickly told me about a move that could beat him I accepted.

I dashed towards him while he began charging an electric spell, stalling him till just the right moment, then when he gave me the signal I jumped behind our enemy, when he blocked the thoron blast leaving his back open, I managed to stabed him in the back and jumped back, when he tried to turn and attack me, Robin used his Levin sword to launch a small electric attack that used my sword has a lightning rod resulting in our victory.

When my father was fighting Walhart to the death, we were facing the remaining soldiers with everyone, then just has victory was almost ours he threw his axe towards me. Not giving me enough time to dodge or block the attack it felt this was my end, but I was pushed out of the way by a gust of wind magic. I couldn't see who was the caster was but felt really grateful that I was still alive, father was finally able to defeat him and we finally won the war.

Later when it was nighttime, when we were resting after that huge battle, I was in my tent cleaning my sword, still wondering who was the one that saved from certain death, the thought that it was Robin made me blush a little, still not knowing why i kept thinking about him so much. Then I heard footsteps and went outside to see who it was and it was him.

Holding something on his back, he came to check if I was okay and wanted to talk to me about something, I was listened while he told me that the remaining soldiers were going back to their families and that we found another one of the sacred orbs, after that he asked me what was my favorite flower? I answered him by explaining that in my time before all went to chaos during my childhood I always loved the aroma of daisies, feeling like he got the answer he wanted, he pulled a lovely bouquet of daisies tied together with a pink bow and give them to me. As I smelled the flowers, my mind kept thinking: "Why would he brought me these?" and then he told me: "You're the daughter of one of my closest friends and you're important to me... so I thought you could have some cheering up". When I was going to thank him and go back to my tent he...

"...Wait"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Lucina I-I..."

"Y-Yes?"

"You see, the reason I give you those flowers wasn't just to cheer you up... you're important to me but way more than just a friend.."

"Robin..."

"I know this must sound strange coming from me. But over the few months I have been getting to know more about you, first as an ally and comrade then has a great friend like everyone else, but when I saw you were closed to getting killed back there, something in me just snapped and I acted on impulse to save you"

"You mean?!"

"What I want to say is...is...I am in love with you"

"What?!"

"I know they're are still many obstacles ahead of us down the line, but I want to let you know I will continue to support Chrom and everyone including you, my feelings won't change no matter what. I Love You Lucina with all my heart"

"I am glad you told me that cause... your in my heart too..."

"Really?! I am so glad to hear that!"

"I promise, to always be by your side and support you"

"Me too, I want you to be with me till we reach the end together"

"I Love You Robin, and no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment"

* * *

"Mom, you ok?"

"Uhh... Y-yes im okay I just got lost in the story a bit"

"Man, what Dad said must have been really special, seeing how red your face looks"

"Well... he always haves a way to warm my heart, but anywho back to the story."

Ever since we confessed our feelings for each other, my days always felt brighter knowing I could get the chance to spend it with him, sometimes we would share funny stories about our friends, practice our skills in combat to help each other and wait for a chance to spend some time together only the two of us.

I felt that my fears were almost put to rest and there was a chance that when we completed our mission of stopping Grima; I could spend my life in this world with my parents and Robin with me. It felt like a nice dream to have but then it all changed when we had to begin the search for the last orb; During our journey to return to Ylisse, we took some detours that resulted in finding my friends: Severa, Noire, Nah, Laurent, Yarne, Kjelle and my sister Cynthia.

I thought to myself that now all of my friends were reunited nothing could stop us from completing our mission, but after everything that occurred in Plegia I lost track in what to believe, first with Validar controlling your father's mind and forcing him to steal the Fire Emblem from my father, then our desperate and struggling escape from Plegia but worst of all was how I thought of Robin betraying us caused how my father was killed by his _best friend_ in my timeline. It brought me so much pain to think that the man I loved the most was connected to our greatest enemy.

My desperation left me confused, I had to choose between my heart and my mission knowing the great conflicting discomfort both brought me, then as I went to see Robin, I told him all about how much I loved and admired my father. He still sounded like the same person I loved so much, the decision I took felt like the greatest mistake of my life: as I pointed my sword at him it felt like my heart was sinking to the bottom of a dark abyss, I asked him to allow me to continue with this but when he agreed to this, saying that all he ever wanted was for me to be happy and to find someone I would love, it was too much to handle I couldn't do it, not to someone who's very important to me, who saved me from the heavy burden I carried deep inside for so long. I dropped my sword and went to his arms, my eyes shedding heavy tears as I holded him very tightly and pleaded for him to forgive me for almost making a horrible mistake , to someone who was my biggest reason to save this world.

Just then my father appeared, telling me that I shouldn't doubt the bonds we all shared and the future could be changed cause we were in this together. I took his words to heart but still felt really bad about what I did to Robin, but even after that he still wanted to be with me and so did I, before we made it to the Dragon's Table for our final battle with Validar, I always remained close to Robin; if it was about cleaning, cooking or organizing stuff I helped him, if it was lunchtime or training time I would sit beside him or be his sparring partner.

Only when I wanted to see my friends or spend time with my family were the only times, we weren't together. Cynthia would tell me that "We were two heroes whose love will slay evil and save the world" and other stuff like that. Severa gived me weird looks like she was mad at me for something. Kjelle,Nah and Noire only told me they were happy for me and glad I found someone that cared about me, Owain and Inigo said and did things I didn't seem to understand: "Robin is a man of many talents, a leader of great potential", etc... It made me glad to hear my friends talk about him that way they put much trust in him like everyone else. and then we finally reached our long awaited destination: The Dragon's Table.

I saw the entire sky shrouded in dark clouds and many citizens of Plegia around walking in a trance, as we made it to the tower we faced Aversa and ever elite risen commanders the Deadlords, we might had strength in numbers but they were quite formidable on their own, half our troops were exhausted or injured when we finally defeated them and taking care of Aversa wasn't that easy either, her dark magic made her a strong foe as well, she seem more focused on attacking Robin more than the rest of us so I protected him while my father got in and finished her off. Even though she escaped, it didn't matter we had more important things to do.

* * *

"Let me guess my evil grandfather Validar right?"

"...Yes, he may have been evil, but I guess he still counted as family?"

"Nah, don't worry about that mother, I still think of Chrom as my favorite grandpa"

"Thanks for telling me that Morgan"

"Besides I personally would have loved to know my grandmother instead"

"You mean Robin's mother?!"

"Yeah, grandpa told me about her but only from what Validar told him. She must have been a great person to have had protected father from him for so long"

"To me both her and your aunt Emmeryn did big sacrifices for our world and I feel really grateful for it"

"Just like heroes right, mother?"

"yes just like heroes, now shall we continue?"

"Yes!"

* * *

We all entered the tower knowing this was the moment we all been waiting for, me and all my friends came to the past with the mission of preventing Grima's resurrection and changing the future. To me that was my top priority along with protecting my father and helping Robin, it still hurt that I had thought of him as our enemy and tried to take his life that day but as we reached to the top of the tower, I overheard father and Robin's talk, saying if he falls under Validar's control that Chrom should be the one to end his life. My heart ached upon hearing this first my horrible mistake and now this, then I just couldn't stand it anymore why did someone who wants to help us all had to die in the first place?!.


	2. Chapter 2

"But i still don't understand mom? why did dad's life even had to be taken in the first place?" asked Morgan with a confused look in her eyes.

That was the same question her mother had in her mind both back then and even now "Beats me maybe he though it was the best tactic to avoid the worst case scenario. But i can only guess he was also desperate cause he didn't anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad alright" said the girl who idolized her father as the best tactician who she aspires to be like one day.

"But... mom can i ask you something first before you continue with the story?"

Sure Morgan what is it?

"I have been studying a lot of the history of both Ylisse and Plegia along with how each kingdom worship Naga and Grima. Both kingdoms and dragons have been in conflict for many years, but it ended cause of thinks like:"

 _1\. Dad joining the shepherds as their tactician_

 _2\. Recruiting plegians who helped us like Tharja, Henry and Aversa_

 _3\. Defeating Grima_

 _4\. The restoring of the kingdom after you stopped Grangel then Validar_

 _5\. And finally when you married dad and had me._

"My point is... do you think we were able to finally stop this really long conflict with Plegia? "

Lucina was really impressed that her daughter put so much effort in learning the history with the conflict of the two realms, not like in her dark timeline where everything was in ruins and survival was all that mattered. "It's hard to say but now things are different, to answer your question i can only tell you that we may have brought peace but it will be up to you to maintain it."

"huh?"

"Listen sweetie you have both ylissean and plegian blood in you. That along with the tactical knowledge your father taught you, will serve greatly for the future. That gives hope to other people just like it happened to me when we found you."

The little tactician-in-training felt overjoyed by her mother's sweet words and give her a big hug. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

As we finally reached the top of the tower, we found the evil grimleal leader Validar with the fire emblem preparing the ritual for Grima's revival. Both Chrom and Robin tried to explain to him that reviving the beast would ultimately end the world just like in my timeline, but they're warnings fell on deaf ears. The dark mage was a total madman with the sole desire of resurrecting that demon and destroy the world.

Even the way he talked about his own son meant he only saw Robin as nothing more than another tool in his schemes. He explained that one more thing was needed to complete the ritual that we just so happened to have brought: " _a vessel carrying Grima's most sacred gift"._ Meaning that he was the final peace needed to reawaken the fell dragon, cause the Grimleal spent centuries using the fellblood to eventually create a host fitting for their master, but it seems Robin's mother found out about this and took him with her when he was an infant.

My father tried to snapped him out of it, that he shouldn't doubt himself and believe in his own strength. Only by remembering all the hard battles he has been through with all of us and the ties that were forged thanks to him, found the resolve needed to confront his evil psychopath of a father. As soon we picked up arms, a barrier was placed separating our two commanders from the rest of the army while the Grimleal forces stormed in to confront us. I took command of the Shepherds while Father and Robin battled Validar, after watching my father's leadership skills in the battlefield and studying tactics with your father for so long those experiences are what prepared me to take charge in this situation.

The Grimleal were quite strong with Hero, Sorcerer and Great knight class soldiers, so me and the other members of the Justice Cabal faced with them. Owain,inigo,Yarne and I battled the Heros, Kjelle, Severa, Brady and Gerome took on the Great Knights, and Cynthia,Nah,Noire, and Laurent faced the Sorcerers. The fight felt like never ending cause many of us were still tired from the fight with the Deadlords, not only that but i also saw how our two leaders were struggling against they're foe who possessed very powerful magic:

"Father, Robin please don't die" thought as she used Aether to cut down her opponent. Two plegians charged at her from both her left and right hoping to break through her defenses, but the princess threw her sword into the air and leaped to dodge they're attack, while in mid-air she grabbed her sword and with both hands did a vertical slash that killed one soldier and the other one tried to ready an attack, Owain stabbbed him from behind with his killing edge successfully killing his foe while posing his signature "sword hand pose" only for a few seconds. Inigo and Yarne paired up to take on the remaining plegians hero soldier with the chicken Taguel kicking everyone with his strong kicks while the flirty dancer took down all who tried his furry friend from behind.

The Great Knights charged at Severa with they're lances but Kjelle used her shield to defend her from they're attacks, so that Gerome could storm in crush them with his Vengeance axe. Then the two females counter-attacked with they're Regalia weapons, the hard working knight with the mighty Gradivus lance and the girl with too many complications that being about her mother or anything in particular wielded the powerful Mercurius sword, and Brady stood close to the group to heal they're injuries with his powerful healing staffs.

The last group was locked in a magical warfare against the Sorcerers there was fire, wind and lightning magic filling the area around them with neither side giving an inch. Laurent teamed up with Cynthia to match power with power while Nah and Noire brought huge help with dragon powers and arrows, this turn into a fierce force to face with a Sniper riding on a dragon shooting many arrows and a Sage riding with a Dark Flier to cast many spells from the air.

While the future children were facing those Grimleals, Chrom & Robin were struggling with Validar as he launched wave after wave of powerful attacks thanks to the altar giving a major power boost of Grima's energy. The two could only guard and evade his attacks.

The dark lord then launched a dark lightning orb at the blue exalt but just before the attack reached him, another lightning volt launched by the silver hair tactician blocked the attack. Chrom took this chance to try in landing a hit on his foe "take this you bastard!" but teleported away, "hahahaha you fools are delaying the inevitable, now die" another dark energy was launched but to Robin, as his friend tried to shield him he pushed him and took the attack head on:

"Robin!" screamed Chrom as he saw his friend be launched mid-air before crashing to the floor. He ran towards to help him get up "you alright?, hang in there". Feeling completely filled with anger he tried to charged in but his injured friend grabbed his arm to stop him "No Chrom, don't do it something stupid... ugghh!". Turning around and seeing his friend was having another headache, while not noticing the small electric dagger forming in his hand, came the moment that the future princess tried so hard to prevent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is Newstarter123, before we begin i would like to thank everyone who have read my stories. Now for this part in the story i'll try things a little different, the first half will be the normal "Main bad guy thinks he's won till proven wrong" like in the game. While the other half will be the princess and the tactician facing this foe.**

 **(Cause who better to kill that psycho Sorcerer than these two.)**

* * *

Just before Lucina was about to continue explaining what happened in the tower, her daughter asked to paused the story till nightfall cause they're was more shopping that needed to be done til Valentine's day ended so they paused it.

The remainder of the day was spent with the mother-daughter blue duo shopping for clothes of "there fashion taste", valentine gifts for the family: to Chrom a special photobook containing pictures of him, Lissa and Emmeryn with their parents when they were little, to Sumia pegasus fluffy toys for Lucy and little Cynthia along with 5 rares storybooks she could enjoy reading, to Owain a book title: _Hero's guide to tame one's Sword hand_ for when he returns from his journey with Inigo and Severa, for Lissa a special limited-edition super valentine chocolate basket, for Cynthia a pegasus hairbrush from her big sister and a list of hero entrances made from her niece Morgan.

When they made it back to the castle by sundown, everyone loved they're presents:

Chrom: Thank you Lucina, this means a lot to us.

Sumia: Oh thank you,thank you dear! you're sisters are going to love these and my bookclub will be more enjoyable with these stories.

Lissa: Thank You Lucina, this is the best valentine gift ever! and i know Owain will love this gift too.

Cynthia: Why Thank You Lucy and Morgy! these gifts are wonderful.

While everyone were enjoying they're valentine gifts, the princess was wondering where was her husband Robin, cause she hadn't seen him since this morning before she and her daughter went shopping and before she would go look for him her parents told her that he was busy doing important work but would come to see everyone immediately when he was finished.

Seeing that the sun setting through the window of the great dining room, the tactician in training asked her mother to continue the story from where she left of. Before the story could continue her mother decided to explain something very important to her beloved daughter.

"Sweetie, i want you to listen very carefully cause this next part was the biggest obstacle both your father and i ever faced" she explained as she along with the others knew how hard the battles were.

Morgan nodded remembering the stories of the shepherd's hard battles her father told her when she was little or more likely managed to remember.

* * *

"That's the end of him...thanks to you, we carried the day...we can rest easy...at long last".

"What's wrong?, hey hang on-". Chrom was stabbed with a rod of lightning and took a few steps backward, just before his body collapsed with his lasts breaths he said: "This is...not..your fault...promise...you'll escape...please, go". Seeing the prince's dead body on the floor, Validar undid the barrier. In doing so, the shepherds turn they're attention to the horrific scene before them, they're commander's lifeless body on the ground and they're tactician under Validar's control like a puppet.

"N-no...Father! No!" Lucina screamed as she saw her father dead on the ground. Enjoying the look of despair in the shepherds faces Validar ordered to temporary halt they're attack "With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing". She fell to her knees as tears fell while staring in dubiety at her father's fallen body. "This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless."

"Now my Grimeals finish them o-" just when the plegian king raised his hand to signal the order to continue the assault, from the dark corridors that lead to the altar an arrow was shot traveling through the air till it went through his hand. "Aaaaargh! my hand!" while Validar screamed from the pain, everyone were shocked by what happened and then from the dark halls a familiar voice was heard: The hell it Was!.

"Huh? I know that voice..." the princess slowly stood up while turning to see who the voice belonged to and it was none other than the "presumed dead" West Khan of Regna Ferox Basilio. "Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!. Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as i draw breath, i choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!" his speech increased the shepherds morale but they'd still were wonder how he was still alive?. Lucina stood up and continued to stare in awe "Khan Basilio! I-i thought... We all thought you were-", the revived Khan greet her with his usual happy grin "Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But i scraped by, thanks to you".

Lucina couldn't get what he was talking about "I don't understand", "Once I took a couple of hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before i'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, Hah ha!. I played dead like a big bald opossum! it wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead" explained the big axe maniac to her while laughing it off like a funny memory "You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

The blue princess chuckled at the man's words of gratitude "Oh Basilio!". Then they turned they're attention at they're foe with the wounded hand "This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, you can die HERE!". Instead of taking those words as some kind of treat Basilio took it more like a joke "Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong or even as clever..." with a smirk on his face while pointing with his finger "For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked".

"What?!" Validar said with wide eyes. "Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you". The dark mage glared at the men "If you think-", but Basilio continued "Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!". After hearing all of that the injured mage began to laugh "Gya hahah! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move!. So i know Robin hasn't touched the stones_he hasn't been near them!".

Basilio while seeing that they're enemy underestimated them, continued explaining "You watched our party, yes_the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...they weren't watching me". Shocked by this revelation "I... No, that's not_" Validar couldn't fine what words to say. "Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in...".

"That is not possible!" screaming in frustration the dark mage used his dark magic to disintegrate the arrow in his hand. "These have to be... They must be..." he murmured in a desperate tone. "Why? Because of...DESTINY? Pah ha ha!. Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan". The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!". Having been a fool off long enough Validar's veins began to pop with anger "Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will_" just as he turned around "...Eh?" Robin blasted him with a thoron blast straight through the gut, as he coughed blood also witnessed the supposed dead body of Chrom standing back up.

"No...", Lucina who have been completely lost with had happened was bursting with joy at the sight before her "Father! You're alive & Robin You're Ok!". The shepherds will thrilled to see they're commanders alive and well. "Robin...spared me..." said Chrom as he putted his hand at the wound to slowed down the bleeding "He weakened his magic...just before the strike...". Robin scratched the back of his head "Sorry Chrom, was all i could do during that situation" then he give him an elixir to heal up.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" too injured to move, the desperate wizard struggled to stand up as his robes were covered in blood from his son's sneak attack "Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill You!" just then he teleported to a safer distance . Having finished drinking the elixir Chrom was all healed up and picked up his sword from the ground ready to settle things "Ready to end this, Robin?". The tactician nodded while picking up his levin sword and opening his Thoron tome "Let's do it. Im ready to see what our true future has in store" the exalt saw proudly as the confidence in his friend's voice return "We will. Now. Together".

The two khans greeted Chrom and Robin ready to assist them. Basilio was carrying his axe and bow & quiver on his back while Flavia unsheathed her trusty silver sword "Let's put this bastard down, for good this time!". As the battle resumed Lucina and the Justice Cabal were counter-attacking all Grimleal soldiers that interfered while they were moving to regroup.

As both the khans and commanders regrouped the future children, Lucina and her sister Cynthia hugged they're father as they continued to shed tears of joy, very thankful that he was still alive "Oh daddy! I knew you couldn't have been beaten a true hero never fails" said the enigmatic girl as she smiled. As the king broke the hug he placed one hand on each of his girl's shoulder "Thank you both, don't worry i don't plan on failing you again we end this together". As both princesses nodded Chrom noticed that Lucina's gaze was pointed at Robin with a worried look on her eyes. While the king and his daughters were having a family moment, the tactician was planning defensive formations with the group seeing that the Grimleal were going to strike again once they're Sorcerer leader heals up. With quick thinking he placed his units into groups of 4 soldiers. "Everyone keep watch of each others backs they're are still more incoming, meanwhile i'll sneak around to take out Validar personally".

On the other side of the tower the Grimleal's Leader managed to heal enough to move again through the attack caused Validar to lose ton of blood and damaged him greatly he still managed to move and commanded his minions "Come my Grimleal! Smite these infidels". As both sides clashed the enemy may had more strength in numbers but the shepherds had strategy at they're side. The Heros, Generals and Great Knights were no match against powerhouses like Owain,Inigo,Severa,Kjelle, etc... even Basilio and Flavia made short works of all the assassins they faced with the east with his axe strength and the west with her mighty sword skills, all dark mages were dealt either cause of Noire with her archery skills or Nah and Tiki's dragon fire.

Elsewhere deep in the depth of the shadows, a lone figure with a crystal orb was watching the battle unfold:

 ** _Seems like those servant of Naga are stronger than i anticipated..seems like Validar as his work cut out for him. Did he thought he could control that boy with the fragment i give him?. Typical humans, all they are useful is to be my pawns. Looks like i better step up the game's difficulty on our_ avatar's _mind._**

As the tactician made his way to his corrupted psycho of a father, he looked around seeing everyone fending off the troops allowing him to go confront him as no soldiers were present to give assistants.

 _Good this way i can finish this, but looks like he has managed to recover quite a lot. No matter, it will all end here.._.

He thought as he looked at the man responsible for the suffering of so many people with determination in his eyes. Then suddenly as if a mirror was broken by a strike from a hammer, Robin felt another of those mind controlled headaches "Nngh...what the?" while holding his head with both hands he looked at Validar but saw he did not seem to have made this pain "but how... Augh! H-how is he not th- Nngh! Ahhh...Aarrrgh!" he screamed falling to his knees as the pain intensified the six eyed mark on his hand began to glow an ominous purple color.

As the tactician's screams throughout the battlefield the shepherds turned to their friend and saw him greatly in pain, Lucina watched in horror at her husband who was suffering " oh, gods no Robin!" she ran towards him a Grimleal general attempted to halt her path "Out of my way!" the princess charged at her foe quickly killing it with her Aether skill, just when she was close to him dark mists of magic began to form around her.

 ** _Grima's Truth!..._**

Just before the dark mist trapped her she was rescued by her sister's pegasus just like when their mother saved their father during the war with Mad King Grangel. Just as the dark mage attempted to strike the blue sisters, Basilio stalled him by firing another arrow except he dodged it by teleport instead of being stuck on his hand "Tch.. missed, oh well hey Lucina help Robin!" she nodded in response as she rode with her sister through the air. "Ok Lucy, i see Bro right there but he seems in so much pain" hearing Cynthia's words the older sister jumped off her pegasus and landed right in front of her husband.

At the sight of her husband being in great pain, Lucina lost all her determination and the sadness overcame her as she kneel down grabbing his shoulders "Robin is me, You can fight this don't give in. You know you're stronger than this thing beat it like every other obstacle we faced" despite the pain he opened his eyes a bit and saw her face but looked at her with eyes filled with fear "Lucina...no don't you can't fight that...you'll get yourself killed..." murmuring to himself. "Huh? Robin? what are saying... im right here, your wife is right here..can't you see_"quickly looking into his eyes, she saw that his eyes were as red as blood instead of brown "me?".

In that moment Validar appeared in front of them "Get your filthy hands of my boy Ylissean wench!" upon hearing this Lucina slowly stood tightly gripping her sword with look of enrage on her face, "Impudent meddler! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?!". The future lord change to her battle stance ready to fight "Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life! Die Validar!" she attacked with falchion, the sorcerer dodged tempting to counter with a dark magical attack but her speed and his injuries made it harder to attack .

* * *

... _Where am I?..._

Robin opened his eyes, looked around and saw what looked to be the capital of Ylisse in front of him while standing before the main gate seeing no signs of his friends, he walked towards the main gate wondering what was going off, the more he walked the longer the path seemed to become.

 _I know we were fighting Validar but i can't seem to remember what happened next..._

When he reached the other side he was horrified by what he saw, the buildings and houses were all covered in flames as the snoke covered the sky in a dark color, the people who were running for their lives with a look of fear on the faces "...No way this can't be right! i need to find the others". As the tactician looked upwards towards Castle Ylisse for a moment everything changed around him; the burning capital scenery changed to the throne room but filled with the guards fighting Risen "What?! Risen how did this many got into the castle. I got to do something." he picked up a sword from the floor attempting to beat one of them but the went through it instead of killing it.

 _"What the? is this an illusion? why does it feel so real... i don't get"_

When he heard one of the soldiers screaming as they were about to get killed the risen was stabbed through the gut by a golden sword. Behind the monster was what looked like a warrior dressed fully in blue as well long hair in the color of their garbs.

 _"Is that..."_

"I belive the woman you want is me!" the blue soldier hold the sword with both hands to a upward slash spiting the foe in halve "We can't let these things win now pick a sword and...", when the figure turned around to reveal their face, Robin knew who it was "Fight!".

...Lucina?!.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope this story was to your liking, it took like forever to complete it like this at least, this is how part 3 end but if you see any errors or mistake please inform me so i can fix them. Like i said things were going to be different if did or didn't like it, let me known; every response or opinion will be helpful in improving.**_

 _ **Also i could use any suggestions or ideas you may have for future chapters or other fanfics ideas. Have a good day and see you next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucina?!...Why is she here?..._

Robin saw his wife before him fighting Risen alongside the other soldiers, but still not understanding what was happening. _Wait could this be..._ the tactician thought back to his conversations with the princess when she first joined the shepherds: " ** _Remnants of armies from the old dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But we knew that one day even that final refuge would be overrun..._** ".

Robin then realized what this whole illusion really was " _this is... Lucina's future world!. The Risen are the tide, the soldiers are the remnants and the castle is the final stronghold_ ". Then his body seized to move completely remaining frozen in place.

" _Why won't my body move, i have to stop dreaming and wake up_ " he said as his struggle proved useless leaving him as a spectator to the horror show with the person he loved as the star.

The princess just stabbed another Risen while dodging the incoming attack of another one just before she could get to her battle stance, the wall broke and a terrible vibration shook the whole castle. The impact caused a huge burst of smokeclouds that engulfed both the Risen and the Troops.

 _No Lucina!_

As the dust cleared the princess was the only remaining as everything and everyone else had disappear.

 _Good...she's okay, what was it that caused the rumbling?_

She was slowly getting up when a voice startled her " **So ends the human race** " Lucina tried to find where the voice was coming from " **The future** **is built upon the past. But your kind shall never see it** ".

 _Whose voice is that?...Why does it feel so familiar?!..._

As the young exalt turned her head towards the destroyed wall, she brooked to a cold sweat shocked by what she saw.

 _Oh gods_.. _is that_...

From the dust a giant red glowing orb followed by two more identical ones appeared looking down on her. The Exalt-to-be trembled while holding her father's sword falchion with a tighten grip and pointing it towards the massive shadowy creature.

 _What is she thinking!?, she can't fight that thing...she'll get herself killed..._

" **Your mother and father are dead, tiny one** " said the creature as the flames of the burning city revealed a giant dragon with a snake like body, giant wings and a mix of goat horns attached to a crocodile skull shape outer shell covering it's entire head.

 _That's Grima?!...the one responsible for all this destruction and suffering..the monster...im meant to become._

The deadly dragon's psychotic laughter was heard throughout the air and it's very presence simbolized the embodiment of fear and despair. Robin immediately knew what was gonna happen next and he struggled to move with his remaining willpower.

 _Lucina!..no don't, you can't fight that...you'll get yourself killed!..._

 _ **"And now it is your turn"**_

 _NO!_

 _ **"To DIE!"**_ yelled the fell dragon as it set his fangs on Lucina. The only thing that was heard as the illusion ended was the princess's screams echoing in the darkness, just then the tactician got another massive headache that created more illusions:

1\. The death of Emmeryn

2\. The pegasus knights being slaughter by King Grangel's army

3\. Validar controlling his body and stealing the Fire Emblem from Chrom

4\. Lucina pointing her sword at him

 _5._ A woman dying in his arms as she looks with a love and caring expression on her eyes.

After that final illusion, Robin returned to infinite darkness with a broken spirit cause of the pain that headache gave him and those memories filled with sadness, pain, despair and fear. " _It's my fault...it is all my fault.. so many people suffered because of me: Chrom, Lissa, the people of Ylisse, my mother, the future children especially Lucina. My very existence bring suffering and destruction to the entire world_ " he said when tears began to fall down across his face forming silver streams as he was overwhelmed by the despair, falling to his hands and knees.

Just then from deep within the darkness a little voice was heard;

 _Sav- h-_

 _Save he-_

The voice got louder and louder till finally the broken tactician began to hear it "huh? what's that, another illusion?" said as he slowly stood up.

 _Save her_... _Save Mother!_

That very moment the endless darkness changed to a great plain that went endlessly "this is?!...where Chrom found me" said as his eyes looked for the person whose voice he heard, the search ended when he spotted a person with the same coat as his. For a moment he thought it was that guy that looked like him but this one looked shorter and he recalled the voice sounded feminine.

"Who are you?" he asked wanting to know who the mysterious figure really was, instead of answering they placed they're hand in the coat and revealed a book. Then he or she walked over and give it to him, the tactician recognized the book and opened it.

Robin knew this was his Roster, the book that contains the info of all the Shepherds and all the personal thoughts and ideas he ever wrote down on it. Instead of asking more questions, decided to look through some entries and found his earliests ones from the first encounter with Chrom, joined the shepherds and all they're adventures and battles.

* * *

 _ **This ends the first halved of the chapter, 2nd half will be out on a another time**_

 _ **till next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

When he found the page of lucina's info, there was a daisy placed in the page and a ring as well "these are when i decided to tell how i felt about her" he said in a sad tone having seen her in that chaotic memory illusion.

"But that's not all" said the hooded one which broke the tactician from his train of thought, "i know you and her both care of each other, look at this".

The great plain around the two of them began to turn into a misty area filled with huge springs of water and bathhouses began to appear.

"The Bathrealm?, why are we here?" asked the confusing tactician, he looked around and saw the area wasn't filled with Risen and an obnoxious host wasn't there to take pictures of him like last time.

What he didn't notice was that the hooded one disappeared and the mist got thicker making everything hard to see. "Hey where are you?, where'd you go?" Robin began to walk through the mist till three figures were visible in the mist, as he reached them the mist cleared revealing Owain, Inigo, and Severa in their yukatas and blue hair dyed.

 _Wait this from when we went on vacation after the Valmese campaign..._

He slowly remembered the way they all looked: Owain looking dramatic, Inigo all flustered and Severa all triumphant with all my mother comparing issue. Then the three of them disappeared into the mist not surprised with all of these illusions. Robin continued to walk till he reached the main house in the hot springs where he had his conversations with Lucina.

 _Good times...we were just newlyweds but enjoyed the vacation together._

The tactician took out his roster and turn to the page with the flower and ring, when another figure began to appear from the mist. When Robin saw the approaching figure, he thought it was the hooded person returning but instead was the person he least expected to see "L-Lucina?" he said when he saw her blue hair blowing while having her back turned, slowly approaching towards her the avatar began to feel hesitant knowing his actions and mistakes brought so much pain, despair and suffering. Not confident enough, he slowly began to walk away from her resulting in almost running away if it weren't for lucina who seized his hand.

"Don't go..."

That was all she said, but the avatar couldn't stare her in the eye, it didn't matter this was simply another illusion, a fake world just to torture his soul and remind him the reality of his existence as the avatar of destruction and purgatory. He began to feel the gripped on his seized hand tighten but still refused to turn around.

 _Lucina should have just ended my worthless existence back then..._

Silence filled the area around the Avatar, complete and utter silence fitting for a empty place but it was shortlived as the heart's voice was heard: _**Forgive me, Robin. Until this war is won, i cannot put you above all else. But i hope you understand how precious you are to me, i don't say it nearly enough...But i love you with all my heart. I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive were i able to grow old with you. You're the dearest thing to me in this world, and my greatest reason to save it... My one and only love.**_

Robin was taken aback and slowly turned around to see a beautiful girl in a yukata filled with the Brand of the Exalt and a butterfly trinket attached to the golden obi belt. He couldn't find a word that could describe or define how beautiful she was, but it wasn't just the outfit or the hair dyed he was staring at but the heartwarming smile she had. He then quickly fetched his Roster and took out the daisy and ring, placed the daisy on her hair, took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"See what i mean, your wife may had lived through terrible things but she can still fight cause of the people important to her just like you" said the hooded figure who appeared as mysteriously as he/she disappeared before. The avatar nodded in response with a look of true restored confidence in his eyes, then the illusion lucina disappeared along with the bathrealm leaving the two in a place filled completely in white. "The time as come for you to return to everyone, they need you Robin to save them" said the hooded one, the tactician noticed his body beginning to glowing and becoming slowly transparent "Seems is time to wake up", "thank you for helping me but could you tell me who you are?" said Robin as half his body already banished, "I'll only say one thing" the hooded one revealed they're hand from they're sleeved to show a mark shaped like a tear drop, "See you soon" that was all the avatar heard as he completely banished.

The figure pulled down the hood revealing a girl with cobalt short hair and brown eyes looking onward in the vast white place muttering "See you soon... Dad".

* * *

 ** _This is the end of part 4 cause of how busy things are for now i couldn't get to what i originally wanted for this part. But it least completed part of what i always wanted to write at least. So part 5 is going 100% action writing (my favorite kind of description) and taking a page from Owain/Odin Dark: The tales of love and forgiven are done... The clash of good and evil shall ignite the spark of combat to which one shall rise victorious and the other fall in defeat._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rpghero811: after too long finally decided to continue this story, both this and RE:purpose will come in different orders mainly due to my procrastinating and inability to plan.**_

* * *

"*Huff* *huff*" the battlefield echoed with the sounds of clashing metal, thundering cries, scorchings blaze, whistles of the wind. The world had to have been silenced cause hollow was all lucina's ears could hear, her focus could only be described as incredible, even if being tired to the point of exhaustion or having a few bruises, cuts and a few burned parts on her armor and attires.

It didn't matter, a single misstep could lead to disaster too much was on the line.

Her sharp gaze like Falchion's blade were pointed to the vile creature whose current state was similar to her albeit worsened. The sorcerer's robes were damaged mainly due to attacks from her and father's swords while clutching on his side, covering a re-opened wound when was caught off guard.

"Curse...you..curse.. you...CURSE YOU!" Validar sneered which only made the princess's glare and grip to tighten "you meatbags of Naga have stood in my way for too long."

"I'd say the same to you, you Grimleal have brought this world too much suffering. I personally have matters to settle with you!"

The man raised his brow unsure of what she meant "What are you talking about?! You mean your family's troubles with Plegia, you're father's deserved death or OUR MASTER TURNING YOU'RE TIME TO A LIVING NIGHTMARE!"

Every word from his sinister tongue just threw more wood into the fire igniting burning rage coming from her eyes, the Brand started resonating making it looked more noticeable from a distance as if the divine dragon herself was watching all of it unfold.

"You know exactly what i mean!"

"Ohh, the little play with my son? You're 'heroic' attempt on the Avatar only for him to offer himself on a silver platter. Just so the little girl would save her daddy, heheheheheh..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How Priceless!"

Fear, Disgust, Hatred, Horror all were pieces that make one's life. One can either confront the or succumb to them, but never once could anyone tossed them aside as quickly as they surged.

The fellblood noticed a change in her expression and gaze, his body slowly turned following the direction of her pupils turning his back to her.

Lucina was frozen couldn't move, couldn't think or even breathe. Only observe.

...

* * *

Before them stood Robin, who seemed to had managed to break through his headache but telling his expression proved difficult with the hood keeping his face concealed. In hand was wielding his Levin sword emitting small electrical sparks while taking slow steps.

"Ohh.. come for more?" the sorcerer readied his tome and his raised his hand upward "Now tak-" was cut off when he noticed the detached limb fall in front of him. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Validar staggered forward dropping his tome, eyes swiveling as he clutched the wound with his remaining working arm, his blood cascading down his side while his hand grasping at flesh that was no longer there.

Chrom and the other Shepherds noticed the grimleal stopped they're movements as soon they heard that huge yell.

Lucina couldn't process what had just happenned. All she could see was the fresh blood covered stains on the blade of Robin's sword.

The Grimleal straightened a little "What have yo-" was cut off once again as Robin grabbed him by the collar lifting him to the air.

With one quick motion Robin threw Validar towards the altar, the force of which knocked both the glowing crystal and the Emblem from they're pedestal shattering the crystal to pieces upon hitting the ground.

The dark mist around the tower diminished and the possessed grimleal soldiers collapsed out cold.

"Shepherds Regroup!" he said commanding the troops to huddle together.

Cynthia landed beside her sister followed by Chrom and Owain

"Lucy what happened?" but received no response, curious follow her gaze leading to their tactician. Gasped covering her mouth at the tactician "What happening with Big Bro Robin?!".

* * *

 ** _A/N: this is short but will expand more properly in Part 2 next time._**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin approached the heavily wounded Sorcerer "…how many m-must. Suffer?" he repeated in murmurs over and over again as his shadow loomed over Validar.

"how many?"

"how many?"

"how many?"

"HOW MANY?!" he raised the Levin Sword and stabbed it right at his right leg.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Followed with a kick to the face which broke some of his teeth, grabbed him by the collar and kneed him in the gut, slammed him against the wall to which continued to punch him with his freed hand.

"Tell me! How many you made suffer all, so you could appease your master?!"

"Why… Why would you squander your birthright… Robin… my son…"

Robin grabbed the sword and droved it deeper, the blade coming out through the other side. "If it means keeping my family safe, I'd destroy The Demon Alchemist myself" he said as the Ignis flames intensified. He then grabbed the Grimleal's face and casted 'fire' burning half his face.

Validar's screams of pain echoed throughout the whole place, leaving most of the Shepherds mortified.

Chrom covered Cynthia's eyes while Owain tried the same with Lucina but was met with resistance.

"Robin stop it!" shouted Chrom

The tactician stopped upon hearing his friend's voice, the flames from both his hand and body diminished. Slowly turned his head , Chrom slightly flinched upon noticing the murderous gaze on his eyes.

"Stop… Why should I stop?!"

"He's been beaten, it's over"

"No is Not! This monster is responsible for the suffering of too many innocent people!"

"I know that... but stil_"

"He's the one that took Emmeryn from you and Lissa!"

"Hngh?!"

"Is because of him Lucina's future world is a wasteland. I'm going to give Proper Judgement!"

"Thoron…" His hand was writhing with lightning, held Validar mid-air with the left hand, took aim at the man's heart. Chrom let go of his daughter and sprinted as fast as he could, but the attack was an inch away from contact "Robin s_"

"STOP!"

The attack stopped in place, the spell slowly diminished till the sparks along with the pink flames vanished. Robin felt a tightness around his torso, looked downward to see two arms holding on to him "*sob*please… …j-just stop… *sob*"

"Lucina" he said softly, his grip loosened dropping Validar as his arm fall limply to his side.

* * *

 _ **A/N: alright next part completed, kinda stuck a little in what to add next. But if you guys would like to see these small length chapters continue or fully length ones like i started let me know.**_

 _ **Til Next Time.**_


End file.
